Kiss Me, I'm Irish
by Leveragelover
Summary: Nate doesn't like St. Patrick's Day all that much...Takes place during season 1.


**A/N: Hey, I'm still writing stories guys don't worry. I just happen to be very slow at it! Anyways, wrote this this morning in honor of St. Patrick' Day (any mistakes are my own).**

_Kiss Me, I'm Irish_

"HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!" Parker shouted as she waltzed into the conference room. She threw her arms up in the air and two handfuls of green confetti rained down onto the floor in a glittery shower. Sadly, the only person there to see her magnificent entrance was Nate.

He grunted and sipped at his whiskey.

She spun around on her black boots and danced on her heels joyously. The sparkly green tutu she wore graced through the wind with elegance. Her plastic shamrock necklace whipped around her neck as she danced around the conference room. All in all she looked like one big green energetic blur.

Nate poured himself more whiskey.

"C'mon Nate! Dance with me. Have a little fun!" Parker encouraged loudly, shaking his shoulder and grinning at him.

This only made him irritated and he smacked her hands off of his shoulder. "I'm fine just sitting here," He mumbled grumpily.

"Naaaatteeee," She whined, tugging on his arm. His chair started to slide across the floor and Nate grabbed the edge of he desk so she wouldn't be able to pull him away.

Fortunately for Nate, Hardison had just walked in, which saved him from being dragged around the room in a wheely chair. Parker let go of his arm and skipped over to the Hacker. He, like the Thief, was wearing all green. In fact, his pants were so bright they actually made Nates eyes throb slightly.

"Hey man!" Hardison greeted him with a big grin. "Happy St. Patricks Day!"

He was still wincing because of how bright Hardisons pants were. "Really? I thought you both dressed up in all green everyday."

"Your sarcasm hurts man."

"Yes, I'm sure it does," He muttered under his breath as he took another sip of his whiskey. Maybe if he drank some more he would be in a better mood. It most generally seemed to work.

Eliot was the next person to come into the conference room, but he wasn't dressed up for St. Patrick's Day. "Why are you-" Suddenly it clicked in his head "-Oh, it's St. Patrick's Day today, isn't it?"

"You bet, Eliot!" Parker grinned. She walked over to him, pulled her necklace off, and threw it over his head. "There now your festive!"

"Uh, thanks?" He said as he eyed the necklace she had put on him.

By now the three thieves had crowded around the entrance to the conference room. When Sophie walked in they all greeted her with another 'Happy St. Patrick's Day' and then parted to the sides for her. She smiled and nodded at them and then walked in to the room. Her eyes fell on Nate. "I'm going to make some coffee."

"You don't normally drink coffee."

"I had a craving this morning," She replied with ease, quirking an eyebrow up at him as if to challenge him to say more. When he didn't she turned and left the room, turning to her right.

"Kitchen's the other way."

She stopped, stepped back a couple steps, and looked at him. "I know, I just have to stop by my office."

"If you wanted some of my whiskey you could've asked," He teased her, the corners of his lips starting to twitch up in a smile.

Sophie returned the cocky little smile that was now plastered on his face and sauntered back into the room. She plucked the glass from his hands and took a long sip, her eyes locked on his. The bitter liquid trickled down her throat and made her entire chest burn with heat. She let out a small breath and felt the fire curl at her lips, making her smile. He wasn't looking so humored by her little joke but she didn't care - she left with his glass anyway.

The rest of the team had dispersed somewhere else at some point in his conversation with Sophie, and he realized then just how much a trance she had had him in. Well, with that low cut green shirt of hers and sultry voice it was hard to pay attention to anything else. He sighed and settled back into his seat.

"These two clowns are gonna drive me nuts by the end of the day," Eliot voiced as he walked back in the room with Hardison and Parker flanking right behind him. He sat down in the seat across from Nate.

"You're a mean old Leprechaun, Eliot," Parker said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"How am I Leprechaun?! You're the shortest one here!"

Nate whished he had his whiskey back.

Soon an argument errupted between the thieves, and escalated to he point that they were nearly shouting. Nate thought about possibly yelling at them to shut up, but his head was hurting too much to even care at this point. He was rubbing at his forehead, wishing that Eliot might break it up when he heard Sophie.

"Oi!" She shouted. Everyone went silent. "Thank you. Now, if you're going to argue keep it down."

But, of course, Sophie's interjection was enough to keep them from arguing anymore. She smiled, proud of herself, and walked back over to Nate and sat down next to him. Since she had taken his whiskey she thoght the least she could do was give him his own cup of coffee. She set it down in front of him.

"Thanks, Soph." He said, bending over a bit and grabbing his bottle of whiskey from under the table. She rolled her eyes at him. He smiled. "And you even left it half empty."

"I'm an expert in making an alcoholics cup of coffee," She replied evenly, hiding her mouth behind her cup so he couldn't see her smile.

He filled the other half with his whiskey, took a sip from the bottle, and then put the cap back on. Eliot just have him a look. "What? It's Irish Whiskey. See," He said, pointing to the label on the bottle. "I'm celebrating!"

But before Eliot could respond to Nates defense Sophie cut in. She had a bit of a curious look on her face. "Parker, what does your shirt say?"

The Thief looked down briefly and then back up with a big smile on her face. "Kiss me, I'm Irish!"

"You're not even Irish, Parker," Eliot grumbled.

"So? It's not like anyone here is actually Irish!"

Nate scoffed a bit as he sipped at his spiked coffee. He did embrace the fact that he was Irish, but he hated the fact that it forced him to be connected to this stupid holiday. The whole way it was shopped to the media and made popular by this propaganda just pissed him off. He rather if people just celebrated it quietly and didn't make such a fuss about it. Sighing a bit he set his cup down on the table and then said with a bit of pride in his voice. "I'm full blooded Irish, actually."

"So why aren't you dressed up?"

"Because I hate St. Patrick's Day," He explained. "I prefer to quietly-"

Suddenly Nate stopped when he felt Sophie's lips on his cheek. Blood rushed to his face as he turned bright red in embarrassment. He looked over at her as she pulled away with a small smile on her face. "Wh-what was that for?" He stammered.

"St. Patrick's Day," She replied slyly, a teasing hint in her voice. He stared back at her with slightly wide eyes, blinked once and then decided that maybe St. Patrick's Day wasn't that bad after all.

_Fin_


End file.
